


Dancing

by wordscavenger



Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [8]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: DEArtfest, Dancing, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Octopunk Media, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger
Summary: DEArtfest Prompt #8: DancingYear: 2039Tina and Valerie renew their wedding vows, and Nines and Gavin dance for the very first time at the reception.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this story is late, but currently this is my last (for now) entry to the DEArtfest. I had a blast writing these stories and I appreciate all the wonderful comments, kudos and hits from you lovely readers. You are the best! Thank you!
> 
> I will return to DE Artfest’s prompts eventually. I have some more stories I am interested in exploring, especially a MonsterAU idea that I have for Halloween. That is something I am excited to write about, so keep an eye out for that story this coming October!
> 
> For now I will be stepping aside to jump back into finishing [Blessed Mistrust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673537/chapters/59624533) from my [Beyond the Garden's Gates](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783957) series. Please check out those stories if you are interested in more Detroit Evolution’s Reed900 goodness! 
> 
> I am also going to be working on a Reed900 Reverse Big Bang story this fall, so I hope you will come back and read that story as well when it is finished.
> 
> Thank you [Michelle Iannantuono ](https://www.tumblr.com/search/octopunk+media) for creating [Detroit Evolution](https://youtu.be/apUn-YMMdZ8) and for this DE Artfest idea. It was a ton of fun to work on and I loved every minute of it!

* * *

“I need a gin and tonic, like _stat_.”

Gavin tilted his head to look behind him and saw Tina striding up to the bar on a mission. With one hand she was fanning herself against the humid august heat, while the other skillfully unhooked the clasp holding together her white satin blazer. When the fabric parted, it revealed a creamy white square top camisole that matched her satin suit pants and complimented her off white opened toed heels.

“Way ahead of you,” Gavin replied and held out a tumbler of fizzing seltzer mixed with Sapphire Blue and two limes, just the way he knew she liked it.

“You goddamn lifesaver!” she gasped happily and practically snatched the glass from his hands.

As she tilted the drink to her lips, Gavin leaned against the bar and crossed his arms before and said, “So, I’m trying not to stereotype here, but when I see what looks like three of Valerie's aunts and your mom crowding around you showing what I’m pretty sure are pictures of grand-kids on their phones, I think I can guess what the topic of that conversation was.”

Tina paused from taking another gulp to side eye him, and then spun around to match his stance of leaning against the bar. She sighed before she placed the drink on the bar behind her and folded her arms.

“You are stereotyping, but you’re not wrong. Now you know why Val and I eloped,” she explained. “It’s been five years. If either of us were going to pop out a few mouth breathers, you think we would have by now.” She groaned, annoyed, and then rolled her shoulders to loosen the tension. “But, when you can finally afford to give the love of your life their dream wedding, how can you say no?”

Shrugging, Gavin took a sip of his plain club soda. “I get that. And considering this is the first wedding slash vow renewal thing I’ve ever been to, for a dream wedding, I don’t know, I think you guys did alright?”

He surveyed the reception hall that was elaborately decorated like a spread in a bridal magazine. Soft white fabric adorned on tables and chairs were offset by oversized bouquets of hydrangeas, roses and baby’s breath. Balls of soft light flickered along lines of strings looped or tied to every available surface, illuminating the reception area in a soft glow that gave the party a calm, intimate glow. A three tiered white cake with blue roses was the centerpiece on a table on the far side of the room.

The floor to ceiling windows were left wide open for guests to linger on a deck overlooking the Michigan harbor. Lights from the city’s buildings in the distance and passenger boats chugging lazily in the river below made up a familiar but romantic view for people to enjoy as the reception continued in the background.

“By you guys, you mean Val. She planned the whole damn thing,” Tina explained, bringing Gavin back to focus. “The only thing I got a say in was what I could wear, and who my best man was.” She grabbed the lapel of her jacket and surveyed her outfit with appreciation, before turning to Gavin and wincing at him. “Well, I got one out of two decisions right.”

Gavin flipped her off. “Screw you Chen. I’m an awesome best man. And, I make this look damn good.” He waved a hand up and down his body adorned in a dark grey groomsman suit.

“Eh.” She tilted her hand back-and-forth indicating she thought he looked so-so, then nodded towards the dance floor. “I’m sure Nines’ thinks you do, though.” She reached behind her to grab her drink and took a sip before sighing. “How in the hell did a sorry pair like you and I bag a couple of absolute tens like them, man?”

Gavin averted his eyes to follow Tina’s gaze, and smiled at what he saw. Valerie was adorned in an off-white pleated wrap wedding dress that accented her every lovely curve. Her long curls caressed her shoulders as she laughed loudly, her hand, adorned with a shiny new wedding band, was loosely wrapped around Nines’ bicep as she listened to him finish whatever he was telling her.

Nines’ smile was wide, his biocomponent a solid blue. His shoulders shook as he laughed along with Valerie, obviously enjoying his moments of respite from the life of a law enforcement android.

Gavin couldn’t help but think about how much Nines looked like he belonged there, wearing a crisp black button down with matching black pants, and holding himself with an air of casual refinery. No one would be surprised that any environment trying to display elegance and charm would be Nines’ natural element.

Gavin sighed, running his eyes appreciatively up and down Nines’ jovial form. It was almost too much for him to handle how much he loved that Nines was his, that out of everyone in this room, Nines’ had entered it on his arm, and would be leaving it to come back home with him that night.

“No fucking clue,” he admitted, his voice low. And he meant it. Everyday that Nines chose to stay with him was another day he still didn’t understand why the android was him. But he wouldn’t question it. Never.

As if sensing he was being watched, which was more than possible, Nines turned towards Gavin, his smile growing impossibly wider when their eyes met. Gavin’s heart decided now would be a good time to double its tempo, and he knew a rush of pink had dotted his cheeks with heat.

Tina looked at Gavin, then back at Nines. “Wow, man. It’s my vow renewal day, and somehow that look between you two makes it look like you guys just tied the knot. Damn Gavin, you’ve got it bad.”

Pushing himself off the bar, Gavin shot Tina an annoyed look. “Okay. No more gin and tonics for you.”

As he started walking away, Tina called out, “Jokes on you, Reed. I’m the goddamned bride, I get all the drinks I want.”

Gavin looked towards the women who were speaking with Tina earlier and then loudly yelled, “What’s that Chen? Your period is late?”

Smirking, he ignored her open mouth and her death glare promising future retaliation to continue his trek across the dance floor. When he stepped up to Nines and Valerie, he accepted the hug Valerie gave him and the small kiss on the cheek.

“I appreciate you being here, Gavin,” Val said smiling. “Even though I can tell from ten feet away that you’re giving my family false hope just to rile Tina up.”

Gavin shrugged and slid his hands into his pockets, smirking mischievously. “I like to think I keep her grounded.”

“By constantly keeping her on the edge of having a stroke?” Nines asked dryly.

“Please,” Gavin said. “She loves it!” He ignored Nines fond eye roll and turned back to Val. “The bar tender currently has a grapefruit margarita waiting for you. On the rocks.”

Her eyes grew wide and she dramatically grasped both of his arms before saying, “You are a lifesaver, Gavin.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin said, but he was smiling. “If I had a dime.” He awkwardly patted her arm before continuing. “Go get your drink and save your wife before her mom starts asking Fowler about the precinct’s maternity leave policies. I’ll keep the tin-can busy over here.”

“I bet you will,” she said, grinning, and gently bumped hips with Nines’ before walking away, a vision in white as she sashayed across the dance floor, all eyes on her.

Nines turned to Gavin, his eyes raking over his partner with affection, darting across his face and body like he was etching every part of him into his memory cache. Even though Gavin knew Nines had most likely already done that, to have his eyes on him like this was enough to get his heartbeat skyrocketing again.

“Like what you see?” Gavin casually asked, though his throat was tight.

“Always,” Nines answered softly. He stepped forward and gently took Gavin’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers. He smiled when Gavin lifted his eyes to meet Nines’, a fond, gentle warmth flooding them.

“I have a small request to ask of you, Gavin. But, please do not hesitate to tell me no if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“If this involves ditching the reception to go make out in the bathroom, I’ve already checked and stall number three looks pretty clean,” Gavin said jokingly…mostly.

Laughing low, Nines’ shook his head. “That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.” He suddenly tugged Gavin close against his body so that he could wrap an arm around his waist and, then pressed his lips against Gavin’s ear. He whispered, “But let’s consider that for later, shall we?”

Stifling a groan, Gavin nodded. “Fuck, _yes_.” God, Nines would be the death of him.

Tilting his head back, Nines looked into Gavin’s eyes and sweetly said, “I was hoping, before we consider your tryst in the bathroom, that we could share a dance?”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed, his mouth opened and closed once, clearly surprised. “What the fuck? You want to dance with me?”

Nines nodded, his smile soft. “Given the likelihood it’ll be years before we’re invited to another party like this, and that you and I do not often frequent dance halls, this might be our only chance to engage in this sort of activity together.”

“Dance halls he says,” Gavin muttered and shook his head. “What is this, the 1940’s?”

“You know what I mean,” Nines said. He shifted so that his hand could run a soft course up and down Gavin’s back. He could feel the man’s tense muscles melt beneath his fingertips. “I think it would be nice, considering I’ve never danced before. And I would like my first one to be with you. But, as I said, you’re welcome to say no. I can understand if this activity falls into a category you are not comfortable engaging in.”

Grunting a noncommittal answer, Gavin took a step back and with a small tug, he led Nines onto the dance floor just as another slow song was beginning. Nines raised his eyebrows in surprise, and accepted Gavin’s hand as it slid into his, the other resting on his waist. Nines bent his arm so that their entwined hands were pressed against his chest, a steady pressure nestled between a natural and artificial heartbeat.

“The last time I danced was at my junior prom,” Gavin muttered low, his face nearly against Nines’ shoulder to hide his embarrassment. He was not expecting to do this tonight, but the longer they were together, the harder it had become to ever say no to Nines. “Which I ditched half-way through, by the way, because I wasn’t a loser. So I would suggest you download the instructions on how to not make a goddamned fool of yourself on the dance floor, cause I’m going to let you lead.”

Nines’ smiled wide and resisted kissing Gavin right there. He knew how Gavin felt about PDA, and though they were making an exception for the wedding, he knew just getting Gavin to dance with him was pushing things further than he had ever expected.

What he wasn’t expecting, is Gavin to look up at him with fierce eyes. “First and last.”

“Hmm?” Nines asked.

As they began to sway, Gavin licked his lips, darted his eyes away like he always did before saying something difficult, and then turned back to Nines. “I’m the first and last person you dance with. Okay?”

“Detective Reed,” Nines began, his smile wide and his eyes glinting with mischievousness. “Are you worried someone is going to sweep me off my feet if I dare accept an invitation to dance with another person in the future?”

Gritting his teeth, Gavin looked back down at Nines’ shoulder and said nothing. The music continued echoing throughout the room, and a gentle breeze from the harbor swept its way inside, cooling its inhabitants for only a moment.

“I’m only teasing,” Nines muttered, and pulled Gavin closer so that he could pressed his lips against his temple. “It’s cute when you get possessive.”

“M’not possessive,” Gavin muttered, even as he closed his eyes, relishing Nines’ touch. “Just don’t like the thought of you dancing with someone else. Would you want to see me with someone else like this?”

“No,” Nines quickly answered. “Touché.” His grip on Gavin’s waist tightened, and he flexed his fingers holding Gavin’s hand to better secure his hold. “We only dance with each other then. Agreed?”

Gavin nodded, and let out a low breath, wanting to change the subject to something less embarrassing. “I like this song playing, even if I can’t understand a word of it.”

Floating through the air, playing out by a band in the corner were the words, " _Te amaré, te amaré_ _, como no está permitido,_ _T_ _e amaré, te amaré, como nunca se ha sabido."_

“It’s called _Te Amare_ ,” Nines explained. “Valerie was telling me about it before you came over. Apparently, on their first date, Valerie and Tina went to a karaoke bar. And Tina, in an attempt to be romantic, absolutely butchered this song.”

Chuckling, Gavin said, “That does not surprise me. Tina sings about as well as an elephant.”

“Harsh,” Nines gently admonished with a smile. “But apparently Val was quite smitten with Tina so she let it slide. From what I have gathered over the years, these woman have fought an uphill battle to have their relationship become accepted by their rather traditionalists families.”

Gavin nodded. He knew the stories.

“And yet, look at them now,” Nines said, and gently turned Gavin so that he could see Tina and Val, swaying gently together on the other end of the dance floor. Surrounded by friends, colleagues and family, they resided in a world of their own, smiling and talking. Tina giggled at whatever Val had said, entranced visions of love dressed in white.

Tina turned and saw Gavin. Still smiling, she lifted her hand and gave him the middle finger.

Gavin laughed and did the same.

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand you two,” Nines shook his head and spun Gavin around so that he would refocus on him.

“Don’t bother trying,” Gavin said and rested his eyes back onto his boyfriends smiling face. “You’ll fry a circuit.”

As the song slowly came to an end, Gavin began to unwound himself from Nines’ embrace, but Nines wouldn’t let go of his hand.

“As stereotypical as it is to engage in suggestive behavior with the best man at a wedding, I wouldn’t mind revisiting your earlier suggestion?” Nines raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head towards the restrooms. “I’m afraid I’m not quite ready to let you go yet, Gavin.”

Gavin's heartbeat began quickening in anticipation. “Dancing, and a make out session in a bathroom stall? I think I’m becoming a bad influence on you Nines."

“Yes. You agreeing to indulge me in my romantic overtures are just the worst. An absolute nightmare,” Nines joked and tugged Gavin along.

Gavin smiled, and allowed himself to be led.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced in this story is "Te Amare" by Miguel Bose.


End file.
